


Holy Piercing.

by Consecratedmind_365



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Ears, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consecratedmind_365/pseuds/Consecratedmind_365
Summary: Things happen between males, whenever they plan something like piercing nipples.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Holy Piercing.

They've both discussed this a couple of months ago, though despite the enthusiasm of his partner, he knows that this is just some poor excuse to sadistically inflict pain to him and get pleasure out of it. 

Both men knows what the other one wants, and because of that he just almost agreed but decided to stall days for a moment to taunt his partner in comically begging him to agree in this abominable act, though it receded because of the quote on quote "I just want to see you get pierced. I mean you already know the feeling of getting nailed at the cross." 

And that was the turning point of their agreement because it was a sensitive manner for him to discuss and that is not a good reason for him to use it for his enjoyment. With that, in retaliation towards his indespicable manners despite once being angel (He should know that) and acting like a insensitive prick, disrespecting his sacrificial suffering.

He decided to deny this claim for a couple of weeks, but eventually after being distracted by all his responsibilities of healing the sick and helping the needy, he completely forgot about it, until one day. His partner just straight up grabbed him from the entrance of their house and strapped his arms and legs on the bed restricting him from any movement and leaving him naked upon all means of his capabilities. 

The tied man's mind ponder of what he did back then to be in this kind of situation, in summarization of everything he had done to basically everyone; being a neighboorhood carpenter (which was basically the most selfish act he had done so far), a miracle worker and a healer, of course being the Messiah to the extent of sacrificing himself to redeem humanities sin. He did nothing wrong except tolerating this guy smirking in front of him, grinning like the devil himself (literally). 

"What's with that look?" 

He asked while trying to decipher the other man's plans in approaching this matter. 

"What look?" 

Said his partner while looking back at him expectantly. Then, the man approached a table near their bed filled with some tools to his impending escapades. 

"Well. What is that?"

He asked while trying to break free from the stress he's experiencing. 

"What do you mean? We already planned this. Don't tell me you forgot the procedures I told you? Come one, Jesus." 

The other man said while whining like a child in need, the man now named Jesus just shrugged and thought that he was distracted in his work and was completely oblivious to what he should do in their procedure. 

"You've insulted my duty and for that, do you really expect me to respond? why would I satisfy your want if you don't have a decency to be respectful, of course I would forget. Brother.They've both discussed this a couple of months ago, though despite the enthusiasm of his partner, he knows that this is just some poor excuse to sadistically inflict pain to him and get pleasure out of it. Both men knows what the other one wants, and because of that he just almost agreed but decided to stall days for a moment to taunt his partner in comically begging him to agree in this abominable act, though it receded because of the quote on quote "I just want to see you get pierced. I mean you already know the feeling of getting nailed at the cross." And that was the turning point of their agreement because it was a sensitive manner for him to discuss and that is not a good reason for him to use it for his enjoyment. With that, in retaliation towards his indespicable manners despite once being angel (He should know that) and acting like a insensitive prick, disrespecting his sacrificial suffering. He decided to deny this claim for a couple of weeks but eventually after being distracted by all his responsibilities of healing the sick and helping the needy, he completely forgot about it, until one day. His partner just straight up grabbed him from the entrance of their house and strapped his arms and legs on the bed restricting him from any movement and leaving him naked upon all means of his capabilities. 

The tied man's mind ponder of what he did back then to be in this kind of situation, in summarization of everything he had done to basically everyone; being a neighboorhood carpenter (which was basically the most selfish act he had done so far), a miracle worker and a healer, of course being the Messiah to the extent of sacrificing himself to redeem humanities sin. He did nothing wrong except tolerating this guy smirking in front of him, grinning like the devil himself (literally). 

"What's with that look?" 

He asked while trying to decipher the other man's plans in approaching this matter. 

"What look?" 

Said his partner while looking back at him expectantly. Then, the man approached a table near their bed filled with some tools to his impending escapades. 

"Well. What is that?"

He asked while trying to break free from the stress he's experiencing. 

"What do you mean? We already planned this. Don't tell me you forgot the procedures I told you? Come one, Jesus." 

The other man said while whining like a child in need, the man now named Jesus just shrugged and thought that he was distracted in his work and was completely oblivious to what he should do in their procedure. 

"You've insulted my duty and for that, do you really expect me to respond? why would I satisfy your want if you don't have a decency to be respectful, of course I would forget. Brother."

Emphasizing the last word as insult to him causing the other man to gloom in strict seriousness that he would always switch to whenever he was provoked. 

"Have I not told you to stop referring to me with that word?" 

Grim invoking his ambience filling their surroundings, declaring that he was bitter towards what he was called by Jesus. He should know that the their conversation will always have taboo, excluding sex.

"Luci, don't throw a tantrum like a **ss*." 

(Somewhere in the heavens, angels are scrambling on how they should handle this supposed cussing from the Lord. While demons below, just shrugged and said "Is that really profanity if he's using a synonym for a cat...")

Luci unbelievably looked at Jesus like he just said something that made his world crumble and burning in flames which was a good thing for a demon, he cackled enjoying this unexpected calling for his name.

"Did you just spout a profanity? Oh my," he said while approaching Jesus and removing his restraints, putting him in a sitting position. 

"I never though you are capable of something like that? Really? The Lord sure works in mysterious ways."

His laughter subsided while Jesus thought for a good response and eventually composed one.

"Don't be such a bratty boy with daddy issues while having problems in repressing your anger fits and just do what you want to do with me."

Declared Jesus while finding a comfortable sitting position. 

"That's lame."

Luci just feel vaguely offended and ignored his comment about him.

"Oh well, prepare for the pain."

Jesus looked at him ridiculously as Luci prepared his gloves and sterile tools while dragging it back closer to his direction. 

"Being nailed in the cross is enough, you probably already know the extent of my pain tolerance." 

He sighed while Luci's hands positioned him to straighten his posture to properly perform what he should be doing. Luci looked at him once again and responded by consoling him with a small pat. 

"It's good that you approve of this, I'm glad." 

That was the last reassuring words Luci said as he shifted to transform himself into what was the people referring to as the Devil. (Thankfully his sadistic features has limitations, if not, he should just go back to his deathbed in Jerusalem) 

Jesus shivered at the licking darkness that enveloped his skin while Luci just continued to excrete his malice towards the other male. 

"It feels good that this still affects you despite being exposed to this a lot of times," he spoke as he caress Jesus spine while looking at him intently with those blackened eyes. 

Luci's right hand continued to trace his spine until it reached at Jesus' tailbone and he began spreading his fingers upon the crevice below, entering his middle finger between and reaching the entrance of his anus. Luci grinned and said. 

"You like that? You like being teased? You like my fingers probing your plump hole."

Luci repeatedly moved his middle finger around, encircling the muscles around Jesus' opening. He trembled from the increasing pleasure he was being given with, but unable to avoid this mishap because he was still strained to submission by Luci's left arm. While massaging Jesus' entrance, Luci approached closer to Jesus' face and licked the back of his ear while eventually whispering words. 

"Do you want me to bite you? Huh? Eat your body like that holy bread of yours? You just can't deny your dearest brother. Hmm... Denial is such an old friend of yours." 

Luci inserted his middle finger to Jesus' entrance, he moaned as he felt the coldness of the gloves artificial texture as it entered his hole. Luci giggled but eventually bit his partner's helix hard breaking through its cartilage until the wound bleeds blood. 

"I told you that I want every piece of your body but you kept denying me, I will drink this wine as I received this promise of your new covenant," he said as he licked the blood dripping from Jesus' ears while also switching to suck the remaining drops from his neck. 

Jesus was blinded by both pain and pleasure coming from the lobe of his ear and inside his twitching hole, he was trying to suppress his moans from being heared by Luci. But before he could eventually slip out some, he was robbed and left empty by the retreating figure of Luci. That forsaken brother of his, he thought exhausted from Luci's supposed fooling.

"Ho-w d-ddare you..."

Jesus stuttered while panting his breath, recollecting himself by that first hand teasing.

"My, my. I never knew you would be offended after being let go from the warmth of my arms." 

Luci's eyes glinted anticipation after proceeding to inspect the bitten right ear of Jesus. Though before Jesus could comprehend words to protect himself, Luci licked the insides of his ear. 

Sliding his tongue to every corners he encounter, gliding through the antihelix and reaching the Lobule until he decided to progress by the ear's orifice. With that he stretched his human tongue and thrusted it to the entrance of the ear canal. 

Jesus could feel the wetness of his saliva left by Luci's fleshy tongue while it continues in finding every folds he could insert to. 

"Luci. St-top."

Jesus pleaded while Luci decided to explore the Concha, licking the spot and switching back to the to the canal while sucking the Pinna.

In the last phase of this undeniable euphoria, Luci devoured the entirety of his ear unto his mouth and muffled incoherent words that vibrated the insides of his mouth. Emitting ecstasy to Jesus' body, he whimpered through this act, as Luci's arms embraced his head restricting him from any movement and continued to slither his tongue around Jesus' whole right ear. 

Despite Jesus was submitting to Luci' intoxication, the finality was far more nefarious than the Messiah expected.

It was the inquisition of Luci's, now serpentine tongue that made Jesus howling into obedience, this slender horror delved further to his ear canal making his inner ear moist as the tongue stroke through the the sensitive nerves unleashing forbidden relish while its splitted edge occasionally reaches Jesus' ear drum. 

Due to this combination of euphoria engulfing his body, Jesus came uncontrollably, eyes rolled back and his eyelids drooped. His twitching body relaxed as Luci removed his mouth and tongue from his ear, looking at Jesus in satisfaction. 

"Look at that? I haven't even started yet, so don't give up on me, my dearest brother."  
Luci placed his hands to Jesus' face and pecked his lips upon the other man to remove the effects of that said beforehand teasing, which in conclusion was too effective that he needed Jesus' sanity back.

'Later he'll ruin him, not now.' he thought while waking the other man. 

"Rise and shine, Jesus. Did you have fun?"

"Wha- what did you do to me?"

Jesus asked once again stuttering while massaging his anching head, puzzling the events on how his mind feels like cracking and how it is related to the semen filled sheets while being naked but Luci just bluntly answered. 

"Meh, nothing. Don't mind it I still have things to do with you. Let's continue shall we?"

Luci grinned as a foreboding feeling invaded Jesus' burning heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic.  
> And surely I welcome comments, suggestions, corrections and constructive criticism.  
> It would really help my soul.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
